Little Girl
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: One-Shot/ Bonus d' Halloween de Sex and love and guns light a cigarette &It's like you're my mirror/ Et si la vie du patron avait été bouleversé bien avant cette rencontre dans un pub en 2014 ? si toutes les réponses étaient la 10 ans plus tôt ?


_**Little Girls**_

**31 Octobre 2004**

« Un autre, mec et n'hésite pas à mettre la dose ! »

« Ça marche, _patron » _

**_Patron_**.

Il ne c'était pas encore fait au surnom, il avait toujours était Octave, un nom à double tranchant, le même que son père, _cette pourriture._ Il ne supportait plus ce prénom, il le liait au passé, à sa mère, à son enculé paternel, à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si tout avait été différent.

Le claquement du verre sur le bois lustrée du bar miteux dans lequel il se trouvait le ramena à la réalité, **sa** nouvelle réalité.

Plus rien ne le liait plus à son passé, du haut de ses 20 ans, il avait accompli des choses que dans une vie entière ,un homme banal n'aurait jamais envisagé d'exploiter.

Il était tout puissant, n'avait peur de rien, certainement pas de la mort, c'était lui qui provoquait cette dernière et non elle qui venait le trouver.

Il avait les femmes, le sexe, la drogue, la renommée.

_Il était le vice, le péché, l'intolérable._

Le **diable. **

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres fines, rien ni **personne** ne pourrait y changer.

Pour souligner la satisfaction de sa corruption il attrapa son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvre avec avidité, avalant le liquide ambré avec empressement, ne portant aucune intention à la vive brûlure dont sa gorge était victime.

Il était prêt, **la chasse **pouvait commencer. Un rituel fondé sur son appétit de la chaire féminine grandissant avec le temps. Et le soir d'Halloween était tout à fait propice pour cette sorte d'envie.

Il voulait de la nouveauté, de la fantaisie, un déguisement affriolant, une baise brusque dans une ruelle paumée avec une femelle sans nom qu'il serait ravi de contenter jusqu'à l'oubli, une chienne parmi les autres.

Une femme sans visage, un objet fait pour assouvir ses désirs les plus noirs de domination.

Il tourna alors son regard vers le fond de la salle, cherchant une proie approprié a ses jeux décadents, une adolescente paumée à la recherche du grand frisson , une couguar sur le retour, une femme soumise a ses moindres caprices.

Un échappatoire, l'oubli.

Il fut interrompu brusquement par des cris venant de l'entrée.

Un ivrogne venait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte des lieux en tenant par la main... une petite fille.

« JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE DE TOUTE LA SOIRÉE C'EST BIEN CLAIR ? » Hurla l'ivrogne avant de pousser brusquement le corps frêle, presque squelettique de l'enfant sur une chaise.

« ET QUE JE NE T'ENTENDE PLUS ! TU EST DÉJÀ UN PUTAIN DE FARDEAU N'EN RAJOUTE PAS ! »

Il se dirigea vers le bar sans un autre regard pour sa gamine.

Octave ne voulu pas porter plus d'attention a cette scène grotesque, mais il ne put esquisser un geste.

_Ses yeux ._

L'enfant avait relevé la tête dévoilant de grandes prunelles vertes emplies de larmes.

_Son regard._

Là. Cette douleur. Au plus profond de ses iris, il ne l'avait perçue qu'une seule fois...

_Un miroir fêlé , un garçon bien trop jeune pour porter toute la souffrance et la haine qui se construisait déjà en lui._

**Son image, son reflet.**

_L'impact . Le besoin de savoir ._

Il ne contrôlait déjà plus rien lorsque ses jambes le menèrent jusqu'au petit corps complètement recroquevillé sur cette chaise beaucoup trop grande pour lui.

Il avait alors tout le loisir de la contempler, elle était vêtue de l'un de ses horrible costume de princesse bon marché, bien trop grand pour elle la gamine flottait à l'intérieur et le tissus blanc et rigide semblant écorché la peau de cette dernière, tant celle ci était délicate.

_De l'ivoire, un grain de peau unique,velouté, qui ne quémandait que douceur et baisés. _

Sa longue chevelure noire lui coulait le long des épaules, dépassant du siège, il devait sûrement lui tomber aux creux des reins lorsqu'elle se tenait debout.

_Douce et délicate poupée de porcelaine. _

« Que ce passe t-il petit ange ? » demanda t-il les sanglots de l'enfant n'ayant toujours pas cessés depuis son entrée dans l'établissement.

L'enfant leva de nouveau les yeux, plongeant directement son regard dans le sien.

_Dieu. Plus rien n'avait de sens ._

Elle ne dit rien. Continuant a le fixer, ses larmes se tarissant peu à peu.

Octave n'avait jamais vu une ossature aussi délicate, oui, c'était une enfant mais c'était au delà de cela. La ligne de sa mâchoire était d'une finesse inégalable, dans un arc gracile que toute femme aurait rêvé de posséder tant la féminité qui s'en dégageait était exquise. Son nez était fin, fluet, agrémenté de quelque taches de rousseur qui paraissaient être d'encre sur la chaire opaline.

Happé jusque là par la profondeur de son regard béryl, il n'avait pu contempler ses lèvres. Oh doux et rosés pétales de roses ourlés par les anges, paraissant humide sous la lumière tamisée des chandeliers placés là pour l'événement.

_Tentatrice, bouton de rose n'ayant eut l'opportunité de dévoiler toute l'étendue de sa splendeur. _

Cette enfant était une beauté, une muse qui dévoilerait ses charmes et ferait tomber les hommes comme des mouches au moment venu.

Il s'accroupit alors pour être à sa hauteur, ne plus être une menace.

_Un égal._

« Alors petit cœur, qu'est ce qui chagrine une princesse telle que toi ? » Murmura-t-il doucement en venant capturer l'une de ses longues boucles sombre pour l'entortiller autour de son index.

Les joues de l'enfant se teintèrent de rose, alors que l'homme laissait glisser ses doigts à multiples reprises sur ses mèches rebelles.

« Ils ne m'aiment pas... » répondit elle en sentant ses yeux s'inonder de larmes a nouveau.

« Qui ne t'aime pas, petit ange ? »

« Ma famille... »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se confiait, à vrai dire elle ne parlait jamais à personne, surtout pas aux inconnus, elle avait bien trop peur des réaction de son père pour cela.

Mais là, c'était différent. Elle arrivait a percevoir dans sa voix -ses yeux étant indéfinissable sous ses lunettes aux verres opaques- une sorte d'attention...d'attente, c'était différent, tellement différent de ce qu'elle connaissait, elle n'avait toujours été que le fardeau, l'erreur, _l'invisible._

Devant lui, elle avait l'impression d'exister.

« Pourquoi penses-tu une telle chose ? »

« Papa, il me répète toujours que je ne suis qu'un fardeau que je ne mérite pas d'être là... »

_L'ignorance, la douleur._

**Putain de merde.**

Voilà ce qui l'avait subjugué... La manière dont elle se recroquevillait, dont elle baissait les yeux, la soumission la plus totale envers un père qui ne vous porte pas dans son cœur.

_C'était **lui **, son ancien **lui.**_

Octave ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue, laissant ses doigts dessiner la constellation que formait ses taches de rousseurs.

_Sa peau était si douce, si malléable entre ses doigts. Elle était tellement parfaite, petite chose fragile perdu et torturée dans un monde a gerber. _

« Ne les écoutes pas petit ange, tu vaux tellement plus que chacun d'entre eux »

Il vint encercler sa pommette de la paume de sa main, exerçant une légère pression sur cette dernière pour que l'enfant puisse y reposer.

Ce qu'elle fit, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

_Un battement de cœur irrégulier. _

Elle le _fascinait -possédait-,_ complètement, entièrement, corps et âme. Cette petite chose était le reflet d'une âme qu'il avait prit plaisir à souiller avec le temps...Elle, elle était intacte, le diamant le plus pur, Virginal telle la neige recouvrant pour un lapse de temps les péchés de son monde.

_Il en avait oublié ce qu'il était venu faire là, dans ce bar. A cet instant il n'était plus le prédateur en chasse, il était la proie soumis à son sort, le mal terrassé par le bien, la laideur éblouit par la beauté. _

_Il le sentait au plus profond de son être ils étaient liés, **à jamais.**_

La joue rosie, reposé toujours dans sa paume, alors que l'innocente s'était complètement abandonné aux caresses des griffes acérées recouvertes de velours.

_Pour elle, juste pour **elle**. _

« Tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu petit cœur, tu en es consciente ? »

Toujours rien, pas un mot, elle détestait parler pour ne rien dire, elle préférait écouter, c'était tellement beau ce qu'il lui disait, ce qu'elle arrivait à percevoir.

_C'était une promesse a demi mots, elle était encore trop jeune, mais avec le temps les années, elle serait à lui, rien qu'à lui, elle lui appartiendrait. Il la protégerait et tuerait quiconque essayerait de la lui enlever. _

_Elle était son **âme sœur**, une seule âme pour deux corps. _

Ce moment des plus intimes fut interrompu par la voix bourru de son paternel, qui raisonna entre eux comme un rappel.

_Ce n'était pas le moment,non, pas encore. _

Le patron se releva, coupant tout contact avec l'enfant, pour éviter une esclandre.

« ON S'EN VA GAMINE GROUILLE TOI » Cracha l'homme ivre derrière eux.

Pourtant la petite fille ne bougea pas immédiatement encore perdue dans la brume de sensation qui faisait marteler son petit cœur à toute vitesse.

Elle ne voulait pas lâcher son inconnu du regard, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas alors qu'on la voyait enfin, elle, _l'inutile._

« Tu me cherchera, hein ? » murmura t-elle dans une supplique, qui n'avait plus rien de celle d'une enfant. Elle laissait au patron une chance de percevoir ce qu'elle deviendrait -_ce qu'ils deviendraient, ce qu'elle ferait de lui- _avec le temps.

_Une femme, une muse, son Eurydice . _

_« Je passerai ma vie à te chercher si il le faut petit cœur » lui susurra-t-il en retour. _

Alors elle lui sourit avant d'attraper de ses petits doigts, la grande main de l'homme possédé qu'il était, pour y poser le plus doux des baiser au cœur de sa paume.

La voix de l'ivrogne retentit encore une fois, encore plus forte, encore plus dure.

_Douleur, souffrance, abandon._

_**Incomplet.**_

_« Me dira tu seulement ton prénom avant de disparaître, petit ange ? »_

Elle ri doucement avant de poser une dernière fois ses douces lèvres contre les doigts calleux.

_Décidément pas une simple enfant ._

_« Je m'appelle **Draw.** »_


End file.
